warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenpaw's Path (arc)
Ravenpaw's Path is a ''Warriors'' graphic novel arc. It follows Ravenpaw and Barley as they seek out ThunderClan to try to protect their home. Concept development :This arc consists of three manga books that tell the story of what happened to Ravenpaw and Barley after the battle with BloodClan. It is told from Ravenpaw’s perspective. Summary :Ravenpaw and Barley live peacefully together on the farm. One cold leaf-bare night, a group of rogues consisting of Willie, Minty, Tess, Snapper, and Pounce arrive at the barn asking for shelter. Willie’s mate, Minty, is about to have kits. Ravenpaw gladly lets them stay, and Minty’s kits, Sniff, Icicle, Cloudy, and Snowflake, are born. Ravenpaw is glad to take care of the kits, and moons pass with the rogues staying in the barn. Barley voices suspicion of the group, but Ravenpaw dismisses him. Ravenpaw does all the hunting and chores for the rogues, and is happy to help and doesn’t realize how much of a pushover he is being. One day, the rogues decide that it is time for them to leave. Ravenpaw is sad to see them and the kits go, but let’s them leave. Barley is relieved, but Ravenpaw knows that he doesn’t understand how it feels to take care of a group of cats and raise kits, like in the Clans. Shortly after this, the barn catches on fire and is partially damaged, and living in it afterward is drafty and noisy as the Twolegs put a tarp over the broken roof, which flaps in the wind and scares off all the prey. One day, the rogues reappear in the barn. Ravenpaw is excited to see them, but they reveal their true intentions by attacking and killing the chickens, which are not even considered prey on the farm. The rogues drive out Ravenpaw and Barley, and Ravenpaw realizes that Barley was right. :The two loners turn to ThunderClan for help. As they are traveling to the ThunderClan camp, they come across a WindClan kit named Crowkit at Fourtrees, trying to climb the Great Rock. They bring the kit back to WindClan, stopping a fight between ThunderClan and WindClan. They reconcile with Firestar and Sandstorm, and discover that Sandstorm has given birth to two she-kits, Leafkit and Squirrelkit. They ask Firestar for help, but Firestar reveals that ThunderClan has been having problems with former BloodClan cats stealing prey and attacking patrols, and Ravenpaw realizes that they cannot spare any warriors at the moment. Ravenpaw and Firestar discover that Barley knows some of the BloodClan cats, and ask him to help, but Barley wants nothing to do with the group of rogues. However, he is eventually persuaded, and Firestar leads an attack on BloodClan. They find out that Barley’s brothers, Jumper and Hoot, have renamed themselves Ice and Snake and are trying to rebuild BloodClan as its leaders. ThunderClan puts an end to their plans, and drives out Jumper and Hoot. ThunderClan then promises to help Ravenpaw and Barley take back their barn. :Firestar leads a patrol to take back the barn, but discovers that there are now even more BloodClan cats sheltering there, including Jumper and Hoot. They regroup and devise a plan, then drive out the rogues. Jumper and Hoot plead with Barley for mercy, and Barley agrees to shelter his brothers. The ThunderClan cats return to the forest. Jumper and Hoot soon prove to be extremely lazy, and they order Ravenpaw to do everything for them, though Ravenpaw tries to teach them how to do things around the farm. Barley eventually gets fed up with his brothers, and banishes them for mistreating Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw and Barley live in peace in the barn from then on. Books ''Shattered Peace : A Clan in Need : The Heart of a Warrior : Characters Main characters *Barley }} Major characters *Snapper *Minty *Tess *Pounce *Cloudy *Icicle *Sniff *Snowflake *Firestar *Jumper *Hoot }} Supporting characters *Crowkit *Dustpelt *Sandstorm *Squirrelkit *Leafkit *Sorrelpaw *Rainpaw *Violet *Mitzi *Fritz }} Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | ''Shattered Peace |Willie, Minty, Snapper, Tess, and Pounce arrive at the barn. Minty’s kits are born. The rogues leave. The barn is partially damaged in a fire. The rogues return and drive out Ravenpaw and Barley. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | A Clan in Need |Ravenpaw and Barley seek help from ThunderClan. They help ThunderClan disband the remaining BloodClan cats and drive out Jumper and Hoot. The ThunderClan cats promise to hope Ravenpaw and Barley take back their farm. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | The Heart of a Warrior |ThunderClan helps Ravenpaw and Barley drive the BloodClan cats out of their farm. Barley lets his brothers, Jumper and Hoot, stay for a little while, but eventually banishes them for mistreating Ravenpaw. |} Publication history *''Shattered Peace'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 3 August 2009Revealed on https://www.amazon.com/Warriors-Ravenpaws-Path-Shattered-Peace/dp/0061688657 *''A Clan in Need'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 23 March 2010Revealed on https://www.amazon.com/Warriors-Ravenpaws-Path-Clan-Need/dp/0061688665?scrlybrkr=193c62dd *''The Heart of a Warrior'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 3 August 2010Revealed on https://www.amazon.com/Warriors-Ravenpaws-Heart-Warrior-Manga/dp/0061688673 See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''Ravenpaw's Path'' arc Notes and references fr:Le destin de Nuage de Jaisru:Категория:Судьба_Горелогоde:Rabenpfotes Abenteuerfi:Ravenpaw's Path Category:Arcs Category:Graphic novel arc